


Interruptions

by nyghtmare



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Personal Assistant Rhys (Borderlands), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: When Jack shows up at 4 in the morning, Rhys knows he's dreaming... right?
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 197





	Interruptions

Rhys was on fire, sweat beading his flesh, heart racing.

He hadn't had a moment alone in so long, always too busy working long days and late nights beside Jack. He barely had any time to himself and when he did, he spent it catching up on a few hours of sleep before it started all over again.

Not that he regretted any of it.

His heels dug into the mattress, hips thrusting up into his flesh hand. His head tipped back letting out a breathy moan.

Waking up at 4 am with a raging hard on hadn't been ideal, but he surely wasn't going to waste the opportunity. How long had it been since he'd gotten laid? He needed this. His only regret was that he'd taken his arm off before bed. Now he was down to one hand currently wrapped around his aching cock while he wanted nothing more than to fuck himself open with one of his toys. He felt so empty, so in need of a cock to fill him. It really had been too long since he'd gotten laid.

An involuntary whine of frustration escaped his lips and his hand sped up the pace, pumping his leaking cock with burning desperation.

A night off could do him wonders, but he knew he wouldn't leave the apartment. Hard to pick up strangers when all he wanted was Jack. None of them could satisfy him like his asshole of a boss, at least...that's what he imagined.

Jack spent so much time flirting with him, but he never acted on it. Rhys was getting frustrated. He did everything he could to entice the man, but Jack was either oblivious or straighter than Rhys thought.

His eyes fell shut as he forced himself to let go of his dick, biting back a whimper. It fell, hot and heavy, against his stomach as his fingers crept lower, teasing a digit against his hole.

Conjuring up an image of his boss, he rolled himself over onto his stomach, grinding his cock into the sheets. He sucked two digits into his mouth, lavishing them hastily in saliva before he reached back, teasing at his hole again. It wouldn't be enough, but it would have to do.

He sucked in a breath as he pushed a finger in slowly. It was drier than he would have liked, aided only by the saliva that coated his fingers, but the discomfort passed quickly, hips still undulating against the bed.

Images of Jack behind him crept up as he fingered himself open, face buried into the pillow to muffle his moans, least he wake his flatmate, Vaughn. He could almost hear Jack calling his name.

" _Rhys_."

"Fuck," he groaned, back arching. He was so close.

" _Rhysie_."

Jack's voice was so clear in his mind. What he wouldn't give to have the man fucking him open right now. God he wanted to be split open and f—

"Cupca-aake, holy shit!"

Rhys was ripped from his thoughts by the all too familiar voice now filling his ears. There was no way he imagined that. He whipped back over and yanked the sheets over him in haste, nearly falling off the bed in the process.

Standing in his now open doorway was none other than the star of his fantasies, Handsome fucking Jack.

Rhys wanted to die. Wanted the floor to open right up and swallow him whole, bed and all, but the predatory grin Jack was giving him as he entered the room did nothing to quell his arousal. His treacherous cock throbbed with need and the sheet did nothing to hide it.

"J-Jack!" His voice was an octave higher than usual, eyes wide as saucers.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Vaughn had taken that moment to come crashing into the room as if Rhys needed further embarrassment. He crashed into Jack and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Rhys, are you okay?!" Vaughn blurted out before he even had a chance to recover. He hadn’t even had a second to process the scene before him as he tried to scramble to his feet, glasses askew. His mouth clamped shut immediately, eyes bugging as soon as he saw Jack. Rhys could practically see the horror in his expression when he realised it wasn’t Rhys he’d run into.

Rhys really would have preferred to die of embarrassment just then. He gapped at the two men, mortified and blush spreading down his neck, cock still aching for the denied release. Seriously, why the fuck wouldn’t it go down?!

Jack broke the silence looking smug, "You have five seconds to tell me to leave." His voice had deepened, and Rhys was captivated by the hungry look on Jack's face, eyes practically devouring every exposed inch of Rhys' skin.

Rhys swallowed the knot in his throat, eyes falling down to the obvious bulge in Jack's pants, he couldn't help it! It looked like the rumours were true, Jack was _big_.

Vaughn cleared his throat as if he wanted to protest, but Rhys had forgotten he was even in the room at that point.

"Vaughn, leave _now_ ," Rhys replied, eyes never leaving Jack as they looked back up to find the man grinning at him. He had to be dreaming, right? Nothing wrong with a good old wet dream.

"Scram, muscles," Jack added, already crossing the room, but Vaughn hadn't needed to be told twice as he gagged and fled the room, door slamming shut behind him.

Rhys swallowed the lump in his throat as Jack leaned down over him, sliding a hand up Rhys' bare thigh and pushing the blanket up as he went. Rhys' thighs involuntary spread making room for that warm hand. "Jack," he breathed out. "W-why are—"

"Are you going to question me or shut up and let me rock your freakin' world, kitten?"

"Oh my g— _Please_ ," Rhys breathed out, ashamed at how close it sounded to a whimper. He fell back against the sheets as he reached down, pulling Jack's hand towards his cock before he even realised what he was doing.

To his surprise, Jack didn't pull away. Warm fingers curled around Rhys' cock, stroking him slowly, drawing an exaggerated groan from Rhys' lips as a wave of pleasure rolled through him.

Now he definitely knew he was dreaming.

Rhys' eyes fell shut, head tipping back as he thrust up into the firm grip. "Jack," he breathed out, still gripping Jack's wrist like the man would disappear if he let go. "Jac—." A hysterical laugh escaped his lips.

What a dream.

Jack chuckled and the bed dipped beside Rhys' head as he leaned forward, bracing himself on his free hand. His lips trailed along Rhys' jaw before he reached the man's ear. "That's it, say my name, kitten."

A loud moan escaped Rhys' lips as a shiver teased down his spine. A hand job shouldn't have felt this good. Then again, it was Jack, his boss and the man he'd been pining after for too long. How many times had he zoned out dreaming about Jack bending him over his desk and—

"Think about me often, pumpkin?" Jack continued. His thumb dragged over the head of Rhys' weeping cock, drawing a gasp from the younger man. There was enough precum leaking from him to act as lube, and Jack's hand sped up.

"Yes, _yes_ ," Rhys babbled barely hearing what Jack was saying. Oh, he was so close. His heels dug into the bed, hips thrusting desperately. The heat was building inside him, he was so close he could almost taste it. "Please, p-please—so close!"

"Use your words, kitten. Tell me what ya want?"

"T-To cum, please let me cum."

"Mm… no."

Rhys let out an exasperated cry as Jack suddenly released his cock, the heat instantly halted as if Jack had dumped a bucket of cold water over him. He'd been so close, so fucking close, just to be denied. His cock twitched angrily at the denial, but just as he was about to take care of it himself, he caught Jack hastily undoing his own pants.

The hard line of Jack's cock ran down his leg and Rhys could tell he wasn't wearing underwear. Jack was long and thick, and his pants did absolutely nothing to hide it. His cock head was weeping precum, staining his jeans, and Rhys couldn't help but take pride in it.

He found himself pushing up onto his elbow, leaning in to nuzzle Jack's crotch, inhaling the man's musky scent. He mouthed at the wet patch, pressing his tongue flat against the clothed head and groaning as a shiver wracked his body.

Jack's fingers slid into his hair roughly, shoving Rhys' face into his crotch as he ground against him with a groan of his own. "Shit, kitten," Jack said, and Rhys took note of the breathless edge to his voice. "I'm going to wreck you, fuck that pretty throat raw."

" _Please_."

Any other time Rhys had plenty to say, but now he seemed he only knew one word.

Jack shoved his pants down singlehandedly as he refused to let go of Rhys' hair, holding him close. He struggled momentarily before his cock sprang free, hitting Rhys in the face and sliding across his cheek.

Rhys shuddered, turning to nuzzle the hot flesh before dragging his tongue up its length. He looked up at Jack through hooded eyes, taking the tip into his mouth and moaning at the taste. His tongue swirled over the sensitive skin before teasing at the slit, urging more precum to ooze out. The fingers in his hair twitched, a warning before Jack was pushing him down, encouraging him to swallow more.

"Look at you," Jack growled, shallowly thrusting into Rhys' mouth. His eyes were heavily lidded. "You were made for this."

The shiver the praise sent up Rhys' spine was almost shameful. His neglected cock throbbed with need, but he forced himself to focus on Jack, to keep his jaw and throat relaxed. With one arm supporting him and the cybernetic one across the room, he couldn't touch himself if he wanted to. Jack picked up the pace and Rhys could feel his cock sliding hot and heavy over his tongue.

Not long after, Jack slowed his pace as he began to push in further, teasing himself into the back of Rhys' throat. Rhys knew Jack was testing him, slowing down just long enough to see how Rhys would respond, but when Rhys didn't back down, Jack pushed in, tugging Rhys' head to meet his thrust and burying himself in his throat.

Rhys fought back his gag reflex, tears prickling his eyes as he felt Jack's fat head sliding down the back of his throat until his face was buried in wiry pubes, nose jammed into Jack's skin. He swallowed around the thick cock, drawing a loud moan from Jack's throat

"You were made to suck dick," Jack praised, "Shit, kitten, I should keep you under my desk, ready and waitin'."

Rhys shouldn't have liked the idea as much as he did, his cock throbbing at the thought. He moaned around Jack' shaft and swallowed again.

With a breathy curse, Jack began to slip out only to thrust back in a second later. He built up a steady pace, fucking into Rhys' throat with vigour.

It wasn't long before Rhys' jaw ached, drool rolling down his chin, and tears dampened his cheeks, but Rhys was in heaven. His thighs clenched, desperate for some friction against his neglected cock. Even without the touch, he felt on edge already, so embarrassingly close to blowing his load untouched.

Jack must have been feeling it too. A second later he yanked Rhys' head back off his cock with one hand. His other wrapped around the base of his dick, holding on tight as if fighting back his release all the while cursing under his breath.

Barely giving himself time to recover, Rhys pulled Jack down on top of him. Jack didn't even have a chance to complain before a very naked Rhys was shoving him over and straddling him. If this was a dream, Rhys wasn't wasting any time. "I want to ride you," he said, voice harsh. He ground down on Jack's cock. "I need you inside me. _Now_."

Jack chucked, albeit breathlessly. "You clean?"

"Yes," Rhys replied, already raising himself up. He reached back, fingers curling around Jack's saliva slickened cock. He gave it a few slow strokes, knowing fully well he _probably_ should get the lube, but the bedside table seemed too far away. "You?"

"Yeah," Jack replied, gripping Rhys' hips. "Do you think I would bother askin’ i— Oh, oh holy _shiiit_."

Rhys cut him off as he lowered himself slowly onto Jack's cock, both of them moaning in unison. The stretch was painful at first, in his unprepared state, but he was far too horny to care as he settled in Jack's lap, willing himself to relax. It had been a while since he felt so full, so good.

“So freakin’ tight,” Jack groaned out, rolling his hips up into Rhys as he tried to show some patience, letting Rhys adjust.

“So full,” Rhys breathed out, slowly rocking his hips back against Jack. It didn’t take long for him to adjust to the stretch and soon he was starting a slow pace, bouncing in Jack’s lap. The slide and pull of Jack’s cock inside him sent the fire flooding through him once again.

Jack pushed back up into him, meeting his movements with a thrust of his own. His grip tightened on Rhys’ hips, practically pulling the younger man down on to his cock desperately. His head fell back, hooded eyes roaming over Rhys’ body.

Rhys’ hips rolled with each movement, slamming himself down on Jack’s cock. He spread his thighs, leaning back onto his one arm so Jack could watch himself disappearing into Rhys’ tight heat. He threw his head back, moaning Jack’s name. He knew he would get shit for it from Vaughn in the morning, but he was too gone too care.

The sight of Jack alone sent an intense wave of want straight to Rhys' core, had his cock twitching in need. Strands of normally slicked back hair had fallen loose, sticking to the sweat dotting Jack's forehead. His eyes were glazed and dark as they looked hungrily over Rhys. His lips were parted on a groan, eyes fluttering, and he cursed sending another wave of heat crashing through Rhys. Jack looked wrecked and the sight of it was almost enough to push Rhys over the edge.

He could feel the heat pooling in his core, toes curling with building pleasure. He was getting so close and his desperation to cum spurred him on despite the growing ache in his thighs. Jack felt so good inside him, _so fucking good,_ and Rhys hadn’t realised he was babbling out loud until he heard Jack chuckle.

“You were made for my dick,” Jack groaned out, and Rhys shuddered. He shifted his hips and slammed up into Rhys at just the right angle, and Rhys was suddenly crying out, Jack’s name leaving his lips in a breathy moan as his prostate was brushed over and over.

Rhys’ head fell back, spine arching. He was going to cum, so fucking close. The heat was building, the tension coiling in his core. Jack’s hand curled around his cock and it all became too much, too overwhelming. One tug, two— “JACK!” he shouted as he came hard, his seed splattering up over Jack’s stomach and chest. His body was wracked with trembling as he rode out his orgasm, spasming around Jack’s cock.

“Fuck, Rhysie, you need to get off me,” Jack grunted out, a warning, but Rhys was having none of it.

“Fill me, _please,_ ” Rhys groaned, refusing to move.

Jack’s answering chuckle was cut off by a loud moan. His hip snapped up into Rhys and he felt Jack’s cock jerking inside him, pumping him full of Jack’s release. Together, they rode out their orgasms, their movements gradually slowing before Jack went limp and Rhys pulled off, collapsing beside him.

The pleasant, post-orgasm high settled over Rhys and he hummed in content. His limbs felt like jelly from being fucked out and his eyes drooped shut as exhaustion settled over him again. “Best dream ever,” he muttered under his breath, falling asleep before he heard the answering chuckle.

***

Rhys woke a few hours later to the screeching of his alarm clock and he groaned in annoyance. He blindly swatted at it, not wanting to get up just yet, but before he could fall back to sleep, everything came rushing back to him.

His eyes snapped open only to be met with an empty bed and disappointment. So, it had been a dream... A really damn good dream, at least. Except… how the fuck was he going to face his boss at work now?

He groaned, scrubbing his face with his hand before finally pushing himself out of bed. He’d just have to deal with it later. Last thing he needed to do now was be late. But first…

Coffee!

He quickly pulled on a pair of boxers, flinching at how sore he felt before slipping out of his room. He followed the scent of coffee down the hall and into the kitchen, ready to kiss his best bro for already making the coffee, but it wasn’t Vaughn who stood there.

Rhys froze.

“J-Jack?”

“Took ya long enough to wake up, princess,” Jack grumbled, nursing a cup of coffee. He was already dressed and cleaned up, looking his normal miserable self. Jack was _not_ a morning person, but upon seeing Rhys his lips quirked into a smirk. “Really did a number on ya, didn’t I?”

Rhys gapped at him as Jack crossed the room, promptly invading Rhys’ space. He passed him the coffee.

“Better hurry up, you don’t wanna be late to work,” he said, before leaning in close, his breath ghosting over the shell of Rhys’ ear. “Your boss might have to _punish_ you.” The words held no threat, they were all heat and it went straight to Rhys’ cock.

And then he was gone, heading out the door as Rhys stared after him, slack jawed as it sunk in.

Rhys had not been dreaming.


End file.
